User blog:Scarly/Eternal Equinox: Character Log
This is the information blog, about all my characters in my fanfiction, Eternal Equinox. Cody Pepper Age: 17 Bio: At her former high school, Cody was the toughest girl. Cody was born and raised in Napa, California. She was prone to violence easily, and was always getting in trouble for it. She acts out a lot, because her parents dote on her younger brother more than her. She hates him with a passion, and bullies him mercilessly. She's often insulting to people, even people she likes. The only thing that gives her joy in life, is song writing. Diet: Animal blood, she refuses to drink human blood because that would make her like James, Victoria and Laurent. Power: Self Image Projection. Cody spent so much time in human life, wanting to be exactly who she wants to be, that she can give off the illusion that she is still human to vampires and humans. It isn't a trick of the mind, so not even people with shield abilities can block it. Family: Jackson Pepper (father), Iris Pepper (mother), Tori Pepper (brother). Pairing: Nayte Layre Age: 17 (but been a vampire for 200 years.) Bio: Being a vampire wasn't something Nayte used to dream about, in fact he wanted to be guitar player in his own band. But, well, that wouldn't be wise considering that he'll never age. So he doesn't draw attention to the fact that he's a vampire, he dyes his hair black, and dresses either emo or goth. It's usually a mix of the two. Diet: He drinks animal blood, because having lived among humans for 200 years, he thinks it's barbaric to drink human's blood. He's never even tasted human blood before, even though his adoptive vampire mother offered him human blood after his transformation, he refused it. Power: Telepathic communication. Family: All of his family is human and dead. He does have his adoptive vampire mother, Essence Layre, that turned him into a vampire originally. Pairing: ﻿Gary Stewart Age: 17 Bio: Manipulative, insulting, and cunning. Gary isn't the most good looking guy, and doesn't want to be. He isn't looking for romance, marriage or kids, he just craves power, and will manipulate anyone to get it. Gary is described to have a peircing stare, and a scar over his right eye. He is insulting to everyone, even those people that he is trying to manipulate. Family: Mother, Father (in prison). Pairing: Essence Layre Age: 21 (But has been a vampire for 300 years.) Bio: Partying and drinking blood is Essence's main hobbies, she just loves the whole eternal life thing. She hates the idea of being a "mum" even though she turned Nayte into a vampire. She originally changed Nayte, because she wanted a mate, but once he was a vampire, she found that she had nothing in common with him, so she kept him as her "son" instead. The fact that Nayte drinks animal blood bothers her. Diet: Essence drinks human blood, as seen by her red eyes. She doesn't drink the blood of anyone in town though, unless they are bad people that deserve it. Family: Her family is all dead now. She has Nayte, her adoptive vampire son. Power: She can inflict pain like Jane, but Essence has to be touching her foe for it to work properly. She usually uses this to make sure she wins in a fight, to give her punches and kicks a extra jolt of pain. Katie Turner Age: 17 Bio: Selfishness is one of the things Katie is known for, she only cares about herself and what makes her look good. She often tells people that she dreams of being a model, and her life would be totally over if no guys found her attractive. She was born and raised in Forks. Katie is jealous of Rosilie, and wishes she could be as pretty as her. She eventually becomes Cody's only human friend, even though Cody finds her incredibly annoying. Family: Mother, father, and two sisters. Pairing: Jackson Pepper Age: 45 Bio: Since he was 17 years old, Jackson has worked as a grape picker in the vineyards of Napa, California. He never attended school, because his parents couldn't afford it. He often felt guilty that he couldn't provide for his family, and that his wife had to work three jobs, just to make ends meet. Jackson doesn't much care for his child, he never calls them their names, and uses the nickname "Pippy" for both his children. He's a alcoholic, because of the depression of being so poor. He spends most of his time sat on the recliner chair, watching TV. Family: Iris Pepper (wife), Cody Pepper (daughter), Tori Pepper (son). Iris Pepper Age: 44 Bio: Being the family provider was hardly what Iris had in mind, when she got married to Jackson. She'd graduated from college with Suma Cum Laude in Business Studies, she was all set to take over the family business, until she decided to spend a month visiting the vineyards in Napa. That was all it took to fall in love with Jackson. Her father didn't approve of the marriage, so he threatened her that if she married Jackson, she would never inherit the family business. So, she followed her heart. After Cody and Tori was born, she had to get a couple of jobs to bring in more money to provide for the children. It was the usual thing, waitressing, shelf stacking in convenience stores. With each passing year, she hated her life and husband more and more. Family: Jackson Pepper (husband), Cody Pepper (daughter), Tori Pepper (son). Tori Pepper Age: 16 Bio: Dreaming of being a world famous football player, Tori is always working out, so he can stay in shape. One of the reasons he works out so much, is because of Cody's constant bullying, he wants to one day beat her in a fight. Because he was quarter back of the football team, which got him a lot of attention from girls, he sees himself as a sort of 'Adonis'. Family: Jackson Pepper (father), Iris Pepper (mother), Cody Pepper (sister). Sakura Narita Age: 407 Turned: Unknown vampire, that she met on her travels. Power: None. Info: Sakura currently lives in Seattle, because she likes climbing to the top of the space needle and looking up at the stars. She hates when she has to move on, all she wants is to settle down, and create her own coven. When she met Cody, she first thought that Cody was human, but when she realised that she is a vampire, Sakura was happy that she got her first member of her coven. Category:Blog posts